


Kiss Me on My Open Mouth

by tebtosca



Series: Exploration verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jensen's turn to explore Jared's body</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me on My Open Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp sequel to Take My Body Downtown

Jensen’s pressing his face into the warmth of Jared’s neck, and can feel it when he speaks.

“Hey Jen? Maybe we can try it the other way some time.”

Jensen’s so hazy from the four—seriously, _four_ , how awesome is that?—orgasms that he’s had that he can barely understand what Jared’s talking about.

“Wah?” Jensen asks, throat scratchy from the rather epic blowjob he gave his boyfriend between orgasms two and three.

“I mean, you look like you’re having a good time, so it must feel amazing, right?”

Jensen pulls his head up and squints one eye open. Jared looks a little nervous, and his cheeks are flushed. “What feels amazing?”

Jared looks embarrassed, but his arms are still tight around Jensen, so it’s okay. “Um, getting fingered, fucked. Whatever. Nevermind.”

Jensen’s definitely awake now, and he leans back just enough to prop himself up on one elbow to look at his boyfriend. “You want to bottom?”

Jared swallows and gives a tiny nod. “I mean, not all the time, I mean, god, I love being inside you more than anything, seriously, but I just wanna try it, maybe? Just so I know what it feels like for you.”

Jensen looks at him for a second. He’s a tiny bit torn—his dick is getting hard (again? _how?_ ) at the thought of being inside Jared, but there is nothing like the feeling of Jared’s cock inside of him, fucking him so perfectly. But if Jared is brave enough to ask for it, than he needs to be rewarded. Jensen knows he’s a goner; there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for his boy.

Jensen makes the decision quickly after that, leaning down to kiss Jared softly on the mouth. “Well, _duh,_ of course I’ll stick some fingers up that hot little Padalecki ass of yours.”

“You’re so gross,” Jared giggles, biting Jensen’s lower lip when he tries to grin at him.

“You want my fucking monster cock, Jay, don’t even deny it.”

“Oh yeah, that’s totally what I meant, Jen,” Jared replies sarcastically, but Jensen is already pushing him onto his back and crawling down the length of his body.

They’ve only been doing the sex thing for a few months, but it’s already as easy and comfortable as anything else in their friendship. Jensen and Jared get each other; it’s kismet and shit. Jensen knows that he’ll love Jared forever, even though he’ll never say anything as totally corny as that because Jared would never let him live it down.

Bad enough their moms looked at each other like they were already planning the wedding when he and Jared told their parents about being boyfriends. They probably wouldn’t have been so thrilled if they knew about the fucking-like-bunnies thing, but pretty much everyone in their lives knew that Jared-and-Jensen were always going to be inevitable.

Jensen settles himself between Jared’s legs. It’s a familiar spot since Jensen figured out quick that he loved sucking cock. Jared definitely doesn’t mind it either, judging by the breathy little noises he makes when Jensen licks the right spot.

Jared’s legs fall wider apart and Jensen takes a deep breath when Jared cocks his hips enough to give him a perfect view of his hole. It’s perfectly pink, tiny and furled and untouched. Jensen knows that Jared’s never played around with himself before, since they tell each other everything now. Jensen thinks maybe Jared was waiting to give the first touch to him, and it makes him ghost his thumb over the muscle with a sense of awe.

“This okay, Jay?” Jensen asks, his voice hushed. He rubs his thumb back and forth, dry friction making Jared hiss.

“Yeah, Jen, it’s awesome,” Jared replies.

Jensen leans forward just a bit and runs the tip of his tongue over the space that his thumb just left. Jared jumps at the contact but then settles back again when Jensen licks one more time. “How about this?”

“Even better,” Jared pants, and Jensen can see the tremors in his thighs from where he’s trying to contain himself.

Jensen sticks two of his fingers in his own mouth and quickly gets them as wet as possible. He was a little unsure about this before, but now that they are here, now that Jared is presenting him with his body in such a vulnerable way, Jensen wants nothing more than to take what he’s being given.

He slides one finger into Jared’s hole and doesn’t stop until he’s all the way to the second knuckle. Jared’s hot inside, the untouched muscle clinging to Jensen’s finger like a tiny mouth. Jensen waits a beat before leaning down to spit on Jared’s hole so the second finger can glide in easier.

“Jen,” Jared huffs out when Jensen starts fucking him faster with the two fingers.

“Yeah, Jay? How does it feel, having me inside of you?” Jensen asks breathlessly, even though he already knows the answer because of the way Jared is fucking himself back onto his hand.

“Feels so good, Jen, love you,” Jared replies.

Jensen’s face burns. They haven’t said anything like that to each other yet, even though he knows they both feel it. Part of him wants to just ignore it, pretend that Jared’s just saying it in the heat of the moment because of how good the finger-fucking must feel, but Jensen doesn’t want to deny it. Can’t deny it.

“Love you, too, Jay, so much.”

Jensen finds Jared’s prostate then, and presses up into it. Jared’s crying out and coming suddenly, white streaks all over the flat planes of his belly. His ass twitches around Jensen’s fingers, squeezing and holding them in. Jensen can’t do anything else but work him through it, kneading his fingers as he presses tiny kisses to the inside of Jared’s thigh.

It take Jensen a second to realize that he’s had his own orgasm and his stomach is covered in the mess.

Five. _Awesome._


End file.
